Controlled devices may be used for regulating functions of an internal combustion engine. These functions may include; the boost pressure within the intake manifold of the engine, intake air flow control, and exhaust gas flow control. The types of controlled device that may be used may include; turbochargers, exhaust gas recirculation valves, flap style valves, poppet valves, or throttle valves. Many controlled devices use an apparatus to control their functions and performance. For example, pneumatic and electric actuators are used to provide positional control of variable vanes on the turbocharger to adjust and maintain the pressure within the intake manifold of an engine. Controlling the intake manifold pressure may provide optimum performance while maintaining legislated vehicle emissions. Therefore accurate positioning of the controlled device, by the actuator, is desirable for providing optimum results.